The Crew's Memories
by J0j2
Summary: Ever wondered what Checov's preschool class was like? Or Jim picking fights with kids on the playground and with his older brother? Maybe McCoy's fits? Just some cute story scenes. More chapters coming!
1. I don't want to go to School

Early Memories of the Crew

Spock age: 7 earth years

The young Vulcan sat on the ground of the house petting I-chaya before school who was nuzzling him for attention. "It is illogical for you to show me affect-woah!" little Spock said as the salut pushed him over and nestled his snout on his arm. Spock pet the animal back in return for toppling him over. Amanda Grey sat in her chair, looking on at her adorable son.

Sarek walked in the room, a little defeated from the waking up, but alert none the less. Spock began to laugh as the large-fanged animal pushed him over once again. He looked skeptically at it but Amanda silenced his look. "Time to go, Spock." Amanda looked at her watch. Although time on Vulcan was very different to earth, she had adjusted the zones.

Spock's happiness rolled away like a cloud in the 100 mile per hour Vulcan, desert winds. "Mother, I do not like school." He looked down at his feet.

"But school is where you learn things."

"All the other children tell me I am not Vulcan. I should not go." His face was pure gloom. Amanda was always very concerned for her son as it was logical for humans, but it was her fault he was feeling this much pain. She took his small, green tinted hands in hers.

"Spock, never be ashamed of who you are."

"But being ashamed is illogical." He looked up at her, mildly confused.

"No it's not. But do you know who is illogical?"

"Who is?" Spock asked her, anxiously waiting for the answer as small kids do.

"The children at school." Their eyes met and there was comfort between them.

"I shall ready myself." He walked around the corner, making note of all the things in the house, marking them logical or illogical according to his taste. The Blue lamp – illogical. The microwave – illogical. The vegetable peeler – Extremely logical. School – Illogical. His mind replayed the scenes of being teased as his good mood withered.

"Earther! You will never be a real Vulcan." He had tried to ignore it, really he had as his mother and father had told him, but he couldn't. He began to cry as the other kids laughed on.

"You are human. Look, he cries! No_ real_ Vulcan shows emotion much less does even a human being cry!" they smirked at him and he went up to T'lyer, the leader of it all and tried to grip his neck, and failed.

"He cannot even master a simple nerve pinch. You will never be a true Vulcan like us!" he shouted as spock's mind searched for a logical reason why they were teasing him. All that came to mind was the word human. The word that discriminated him. The word that kept him away. The word which was the only reason why he could feel happiness.

"Ready Spock?" his mother waited for him at the door.

They got to the academy on time. Before Spock got out, his mother embraced him. The number one reason why he liked being human.


	2. Anger Issues

Early Memories of the Crew

Leonard McCoy age: 5

It was another average school day for Lenny, as his mom packed him his lunch and he ate breakfast at the little ranch they lived in.

His father had headed off to work and bones picked at his 'Captain Space Puffs' cereal. "I hate this stuff!" he punched over the box and he took another spoonful. Today was one of the days he would go to counseling.

"No you don't. Now eat up. You need to go soon." His mother prompted kindly.

"Yes I do! It's stupid!" he threw the poor cereal box on the ground.

"Leonard!"

"What?" the small child responded.

"Go to your room!" his mother commanded. His lip still remained pouty.

"No!" he yelled.

"Don't talk to me in that voice Mister!"

"Mom, I'm a kid, not an adult and I can do whatever I want!" Bones had many ways of putting statements out there that really didn't do anything for him.

"To…your…room!" she pointed.

"I DON'T WANNA!" he his the floor, pounding the ground with strength so hard, so horrible, so incredibly powerful, it wouldn't have killed a fly. "You can't tell me what to do!" he screamed. Kicking and punching the floor. Then the doorbell rang.

The door was opened to a very cute, little blond haired boy the same age as Lenny. "Is Leonard there?" Jim asked. The screaming stopped. He wiped away his tears, looked in the mirror and met his friend at the door. His face was still tear stained and red.

"Hi Jim." He said casually as they made their way out of the door and to school.

***

It was after the school day. The two kindergarteners were commenting on how hard it was to write a capital A. They were in a good mood and as Jim left Leonard at his house, his mother's news ruined his happiness.

"I HATE THEREPY! I'm not going!" he ran into his room and slammed the door behind him.

Somehow, the amazing mother of the legendary, (and Anger management full) Dr. McCoy managed to get him into the car seat. "Hmph." He crossed his arms.

They'd gotten to the office and waited in the room. A little kid was playing with a truck. "Thummmmbt!" the child was attempting to make a sound of the bus. It was annoying.

Another kid was pressing buttons that made noises.

And yet another was screaming. Little Bones was about to blow his top.

They had finally waited long enough and got into the doctor's office. His mother wasn't allowed in for one reason or another. So not to influence the patient. The room had a lot of stuffed animals, cushy seats and it looked like it was completely covered in bubble wrap. "So how are you doing…" the physiatrist checked his clipboard. "Leonard?"

McCoy snarled directly at him. Giving him the dreaded Bones stare. Except it didn't have the same Shut-up-or-I'll-rip-you-throat-out feel because

1) He wasn't a Doctor

2) He was a five year old.

The doctor laughed. That was a very unfortunate doctor. And a stupid one at that. Lenny took a bean bag chair that was literally the size of him (which wasn't too amazing considering he was only 2' 11".) and flung it at the guidance counselor. "I hate these stupid classes." He grumbled, crossing his arms, not sitting in a child proof seat.

"Now Leonard, is throwing things helpful?" the guy asked. Clearly the answer was supposed to be no.

"Yes." Leonard eyed the teddy bear in the corner.

"Do you like animals?" He asked.

Bones said nothing.

"Do you like fuzzy?" he held up a rabbit with a creepily happy grin spread across it's bunny face.

"No." he pursed his lips.

"But he likes you."

"But I HATE HIM!" he took the rabbit from the Doctor's hands and threw it against the wall. He sat, tight lipped in the corner. "I want to go home."

The doctor held up some fuzzy round thing that made a cooing sound and a teddy bear Lenny had been observing. "Well if you want to go, take one of these." Oh, a free gift

Simple choice. The fuzzy butted thing was weird and the teddy bear was soft. A teddy bear to add to his collection.


	3. White, Pink and Bwoo Bwankey

The Crew's Memories

Pavel Age: 4

All the other children buzzed about. Some holding dolls, others holding toy cars. Little Pavel Chekov held in his chubby little hand a blanket. It was always draped around him in some fashion. Either around his neck, over his shoulder, or the favorite of many – as a cape.

It was beautifully made of cotton with little clouds on it. White, pink and blue. The clouds had little faces on them and there were some suns on it also. It went everywhere with Pavel. Sadly, one of the places Pavel didn't go was the washer. The thing stunk like a Romulan.

"Pavvy!" Hikaru Sulu came over, finger paint smeared all across his arms. "I got blue!" he showed his friend his navy dunked hands and beamed as if he had just accomplished a marathon.

"Ooooo!" Chekov exclaimed. "I vant pink!" so they went over to the paint table in the preschool room, Pavel tightly holding his blanket. He gingerly touched the colored paint which was his favorite color. It felt cold and wet. He laughed and so did Hikaru.

"Try blue!" The tot Sulu took the blue in his hands and threw it at Chekov. They both screamed with joy until Pavel turned around. There, on the floor, was his stained blanket, dotted dark blue. His expression of joy turned to a scrunched up face of utter misery and distress. His face got red hot, as red as when McCoy threw his fits and he wailed.

"Wah!" he sat down, mourning his rag. Hot, fat tears streamed down his pale face. He buried his head in the cloth. A shadow cast over him.

"Pavel?" His teacher knelt down to meet his tiny, welled up eyes. "What happened?" by this time Sulu was crying himself because he felt really, really bad about messing with his best friend's blanket.

"The pink and the bwoo and…" his high pitched voice trailed off and weakly held up the blanket. Sulu sat with his legs out in front, his arms holding him up, in tears. Even as a little kid, Chekov had a speech impediment, but this was with L's. Not just W's.

"Come on." Said Ms. Mahiya. "Lets go wash this paint off." She lead him to the sink and the cool water rushed on his skin. She then sat him down at a table and went to console Hikaru. A few minutes passes and she sat with Pavel again.

"There's bwoo on my bwanket!" he cried, holding it out to her. His teacher was a very smart one.

"Do you want the blue off it?" she asked.

Pavel nodded, his big eyes shining in the light.

"Come with me." She took his hand in hers.

From there, they went to a little office where there was a square machine with a big round thingy that opened up. She put the dotted blanket in there and pressed a button. Chekov sat wide eyed in front of the washing machine as his blanket spun around and around. In a few minutes, it stopped and his blanket no longer was blue. Just the soft, faded white, blue and pink as it had always been. He hugged it in his arms.

They went back to the preschool room and Chekov hugged Sulu. "Sowy." Pavel attempted to apologize. Then, the went back to the table, the blanket in Chekov's cubby, and painted a smiley face in two colors.

Pink and Blue.


End file.
